Red Eye
by arendelleziegler
Summary: Anna felt her breath hitting her neck warmly, saying phrases that at this point she couldn't understand. She wished everything to be a joke in bad taste. (w/violence, kidnapping). Cover credit by Saccstry
1. Chapter 1

A drop of sweat sliding down her temple, her hair over her forehead and her eyes closed so hard while her nails was scratching the seat. Anna felt her breath hitting her neck warmly, saying phrases that at this point she couldn't understand.

She wished everything to be a joke in bad taste.

* * *

She met her at the airport entrance; an accidental meeting that even the redhead thanked at the time. Anna was stumbled upon her while she was running not to miss her flight, pouring a cup of coffee in her impeccable suit and pulling down all her documents. Anna punished herself, thinking that the other girl would be angry with her and would insult in the middle of the crowd.

But instead of that, she found a warm look smiling shyly to her, inviting her for a drink at the bar; waiting for their flight. Anna should have said no, should have apologized and walk away nervously; but she accepted her request, taking her hand perfectly covered with black colored gloves and losing herself in the mysterious that it was her voice.

Her flight, one that was bound for California, was also the cause of all. A snowstorm prevented takeoff; leaving her and her luggage in front of the boarding gate without any opportunity to board the plane; waiting to board her night flight 3 hours later than expected.

Anna could not avoid becoming obsessed with her and, somehow, she couldn't be blamed for it. She was excited to see someone was interested in her crazy stories, laughing with her without believing she was a lunatic. She decided to drink a simple cup of hot cocoa, Anna thought it was not prudent to drink liquor with a stranger, and less when she should go to work early at the morning. So Anna just sipped her drink, watching her partner while she was playing with cherry that was on the edge of her glass.

"Well, what's your name?" Anna asked smiling, trying to hide the blush of her cheeks.

"Elsa, Can I know yours?" She slid her fingers over the edge of the table.

"Anna, I'm Anna"

"So, tell me, Anna. Are you on vacation?" she couldn't help feeling chills when Elsa said her name.

"I would like that" she said biting her lip "My grandfather died."

"Oh..." It was all Elsa could say.

"Don't worry, he's fine" Anna closed her eyes for a second "I mean, he's fine now. You know, the heaven... God..." she pointed out the glass ceiling, making funny faces and smiling.

"Oh, it's time!" Anna said, seeing how the stewardess indicates that they can board the plane.

She took her luggage, said goodbye to Elsa with a big smile on her face and shouting a " _see ya later, Els!"_ she walked to the boarding gate.

"Yeah, see you later" she said, with a somewhat forced smile on her lips.

* * *

 **I had thought this idea for several days, and finally I decided to write it. It's a short fanfic (just 3 chapters I guess) Hope you like it, you can give me reviews here or on my tumblr: .com**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you afraid of flying?" Elsa asked adjusting her seat belt.

"Yes, I'm very nervous"

Both had met again on the plane, sitting next to each other. Anna thanked the peculiar detail. At least she could talk to her, instead of getting bored throughout the trip. They spent several minutes talking and laughing with each other, discussing about their interests and dreams.

"And well, that was a fun day. Although I came to the conclusion that I am not good at baseball" Anna stopped her talk due to a sudden turbulence, grabbing the armrest with fear.

"Somebody forgets to bolt the engine to the wing" Elsa stroked Anna's shoulder, trying to calm the poor girl.

"Thanks for distracting me" Anna took a deep breath

"That's not what I'm doing" Elsa's voice turns cold and distant

"What are you doing?" Anna smiled nervously while moved away from her slowly

"Keeping the focus on your life, is part of my job"

"Are you a kind of sexy psychiatrist?" Elsa cocked her head in denial with sensuality "So, what do you do?"

"Government overthorws, flashy high-profile assassinations, the usual" her blue eyes turn more darker, giving her a kind of mystery.

"Ok, this is weird... Really, what do you..."

"Look, I'm not good like you in sports, I don't enjoy parties or social gatherings" Elsa slid her fingers over the black gloves she was wearing, removing them and exposing her slender fingers "I am not like to watch Looney Toons at 7am on weekends, and those "night snacks" you usually have at night.

Anna grimaced puzzled and bit her lip feeling how Elsa was looking her body, but before she could even say a coherent word her body was pushed abruptly to the window, banging her head against the glass.

"Anna, Anna Summers, right?" Anna just nodded "Trust me I know more about you than you think. 23 years old, manager at a hotel in California, graduated in administration 1 year ago; or am I wrong?"

"What do you want?" a slight sigh came out from Anna's lips.

Digging her nails into her freckled skin, Elsa breathed in her mouth, inhaling the slight aroma to tangerine of her lipstick before speaking.

"You'll do everything I tell you" She whispered firmly. Elsa took the folder on her legs as she slid her index finger on Anna's chin. "Mr. Weselton"

Anna felt a chill, obviously recognized the name.

"One of you regular VIP's, sound familiar?"

"No, should it?"

"Yes, it should. He's on his way to your hotel as we speak, and that's why you need to keep listening"

"No, I don't have to do that" Anna tried to stay calm but her voice showed signs of fear.

Elsa's fingers slide over Anna's neck, her fingers lingered several seconds at the edge of her neckline.

"You should do if you want to stay alive"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, princess"

Anna sobbed as she closed her eyes. Elsa was still talking, but she decided not to give any answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna had received a single order from her kidnapper: if she want to stay alive, she should do everything that Elsa would demand without raising any suspicion to the other passengers. If someone tell her that she would be under the mercy of a killer, Anna probably would have laughed. But this was her current situation, and all she wanted was to get out alive.

With stealth, Anna pressed her flight attendant call button on her armrest, trying to avoid attention of Elsa. Her freckled face turned pale when the blonde turned to face her again, this time posing her gaze on Anna's hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elsa approached her as she pressed her chin, their faces so close that Anna could feel Elsa's breath in her mouth. "You will tell the flight attendant your dad died, you understand?"

Anna nodded, afraid.

"What can I do for you?" the flight attendant approached the two girls with a shy smile.

"Anna, honey" she stroked her hand slowly "Did you need another pillow or..."

All eyes were on Anna which was shaking nervously. A conflict on her mind: to scream or not to scream.

"No, I don't need anything".

A single tear trickles down Anna's cheek, slowly falling over the armrest.

"She's just had a really rough day, a death in the family".

"I'm sorry. I'll bring you some tissues and a couple of waters".

"That'd be great, thank you".

"What do you want from me?" Anna asked in a whisper.

"Right now, I wanna wait for your water. Once we have our privacy, we'll get back to business".

A silent was formed between Anna and Elsa. The first, crying silently. The second, with a cynical smile on her face. Few minutes after, the flight attendant comes back with the tissues and bottled water on her hands.

"Here you go"

"Thank you so much" Elsa extended her hand to take the bottle.

"You're welcome".

She opened the water bottle, drank sensually and extended the bottle toward her hostage. Anna doesn't move a muscle.

"Some privacy, at last. I need you to call your hotel; it's very simple. Just use your managerial pull to move Mr. Weselton from 3825 to suite 4201. Easy".

"I can't do that" Anna stumbles over her words.

"Sorry, but you're the only one that can get this done" Elsa took from her purse a small pocketknife "We have a deal, Anna".

Elsa took the phone from the cradle in the seat in from of her, pulling on the cord and letting the phone out.

"Do you need a script?"

"No…" Anna doubted for one minute. "So, changing his room makes it easier for you to kill him?"

"Are you always so annoying?" she asked, sighing fastidiously. "One simple phone call will save your life"

"Are you going to kill him?"

"You should worry more about you"

"Elsa, please…"

Elsa shuddered to hear her name in such a supplicant and delicate form.

"Just do it!"

A ' _please_ ' came out from her lips as whisper, Anna sighed with surprise at such action. Anna felt tenderness for her. Maybe, under the facade of ice queen and "I don't care a shit about you, just do what I say and I'll let you live" hides a girl who...

 _Wait, what? Anna no._

 _She's a killer, she's planning an assassination, she has kidnapped you._

 _She's looking at you with those deep blue eyes. You should do something._

"I gave you an order" goodbye at the tender voice she had used before "You asked for it"

Elsa suddenly hits Anna's head against the window, knocking her unconscious on the seat. Her braids cover her face while her forehead was bleeding.

"It's time to sleep, princess"

She untied of the ribbons that bound her hair in a bun, which it was now a perfect platinum braid that rested on her shoulder, and tied Anna's wrists to the seat. She smiled at seeing her so vulnerable, maybe not for the right reasons.

* * *

 **Stockholm syndrome? Maybe. Bonus: I'll extend this story a little longer than I planned. Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Anna could feel Elsa's cold lips gently kissing her cheeks, slowly she was beginning to regain her consciousness and all she could see was the floor under her shoes. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but a sudden dizziness brought Anna to close her eyes tightly.

"Wake up, honey". She felt how Elsa was stroking her hair. "You've slept enough".

Everything was blurred before her eyes and she could feel a slight smell of blood in the air.

"What happened?" She asked when could regain her consciousness.

"Don't worry about it? I asked an aspirin for your headache".

Was it a kind of dream? Had she gone mad and was hallucinating? Maybe, maybe not. All her doubts were intensified when Elsa kissed her slowly, tasting the strawberry on her lips.

"You have a call to make".

Reality hit her when Elsa broke the kiss, moving away slowly and smiling as she cleaned her lips. Anna noticed how her wrists were tied to the seat, the ribbon pressing her wrists and making small bruises; certainly, Anna was under Elsa's domain

Alessa Volk, or Elsa as she was known lately, was born in northern Russia in the middle of a winter storm. From a very poor family, at the age of 8 years she witnessed the brutal murder of her parents. Condemned to live in an orphanage for the next 10 years, she had decided to live her new life in solitude, fueling resentment within.

Hired killer and professional sniper, Elsa was known for not feeling compassion for her victims –adding her charm to persuade and deceive easily. And certainly, Anna would not be the exception to her attitude.

But Anna… Anna was completely ordinary. Awkward and forgetful.

For several seconds she doubted that the girl was a hotel manager. Even she came to think that Hans, her boss, was lying. During the three months that she spied her cautiously, she couldn't help feel anxiety about her immature lifestyle. Anna's personality made her much more difficult to concentrate on her work, and should do everything possible to not show any sign of weakness to her.

"I have to go to the bathroom". The redhead sighed in exhaustion. Elsa frowned and ignored her request, drinking a little of water of the bottle.

 _Come on, Anna. You have to be smarter than her._

"Please, it's cold and I really need to go. Everybody's sleeping, nobody will notice me".

Silence.

"I promise I will not try anything".

"Ok, I trust you".

Sighing resignedly, Elsa decided to untie her wrists quickly. "Five minutes, no more".

Anna walked quickly, trying not to bump into someone on the way. She could feel Elsa's eyes on her body, and only felt free when she locked herself in the small bathroom stall. Anna observed her reflection in the mirror: a stain of dried blood on her brow, small scratches on her neck and bruises on most of her skin. Anna felt sorry for herself, blaming herself for everything that had happened so far.

After try to regulate her breathing, she suddenly collapsed to the floor; tears slide down her cheek, the feeling of emptiness surrounds her.

"Oh my God... Help me... Somebody".

Washing her face to dry her tears, rubbed her hands to feel the soapy substance on her fingers. An idea crossed her mind.

 _Wait, soap... that's it!_

She dipped her right index finger into the soap, smearing a line of it on the mirror. With nimble fingers, she wrote a message on the glass. Anna knew it was risky, but didn't care. Knew that if she didn't she would regret it. Anna rinsed and dried her hands with a paper towel, trying to put in order her thoughts. She unlocked the door and walked out, praying that everything goes well.

But her whole plan was ruined when she met with Elsa at the door.

"Peek-a-boo!" Before Anna can even utter a sound, Elsa put her hand over her mouth with incredible speed, pushing her back into the bathroom. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

The next thing Anna could feel was her knee hitting her stomach, pushing her down.

"You have no chance". Anna had started to cry. "You know why?"

Elsa bent down to be on par with the other girl.

"Because I'm a professional in what I do. All of us. And if something doesn't go as planned, they will be unhappy. And if they are unhappy, I will be unhappy".

Suddenly Elsa grabbed Anna's neck and started to strangle her with rage; the redhead tried to fight, her fingernails was clawing the sink, tears falling down her cheeks.

"And if I'm not happy, I swear to God I will ruin your life".

"Pl... Please..." Anna could hardly talk. "I... I'll do whatever you want, but please".

"You know what I think? I think you're not such an honest person".

Elsa hit Anna's head against the mirror, trying not to make any noise.

"I've never lied to you. You know why?". Her voice was persuasive. "That is useless".

"What do you prefer? The sweet and tender Elsa? Which cooperates with you and cares about your well being?" Slid her fingers down her chin. "Or the real me?"

At this point, Anna wondered how she could stay alive after all of the above, her body fell to the ground while trying to hold on to something. The cabin was so small that both girls touched each other with every move.

"Are you going to do something stupid again?" Anna nodded. "Good girl".

Elsa patted her face gently while sliding her fingers along the edge of Anna's lips. " _Good girl_ ", she said again in an almost inaudible whisper. Anna did not know it, but everything would get worse to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Both girls had returned to their seats; Anna could barely walk, her legs were shaking due to nervousness and her voice was a silent whisper.

She closed her eyes for several seconds while Elsa was playing with her fingers. Elsa sighed as he took the phone, sliding her fingers over the numbers.

"Do it". She took Anna's wrist. "And don't try anything stupid".

Anna looked Elsa's eyes, pleading. Trying to find some humanity into her. Elsa raised an eyebrow, she had begun to lose patience again.

"I'm waiting". She said when Anna refused to cooperate.

"Okay..."

Her fingers clicked nervously each number, she could feel her heart pounding and the sweat sliding down her face.

 _Don't answer the phone, please don't. Ple..._

"Four Seasons Hotel, this is Megara".

Anna tried to calm down when she heard Meg's voice.

"Meg, it's... It's Anna". She was close to tears.

"Anna? You sound terrible, are you okay?"

Anna looked to Elsa, who put her finger to her mouth.

"Yes, I'm just tired. Maybe I need to sleep".

"You're back in town?"

"Still on the plane". Both girls fell silent for several seconds. "Umm, Meg? I... I need a favor".

Anna tried to control her emotions and tears.

"Anna, you sure you're okay? Because..."

"Don't ask me if I'm okay again, please. Listen, something came up, we've to change Weselton's room. From 3825 to suite 4201, can you do it?"

 _It's done, you can't change it. Now he will die, and will be your fault._

"But he always stays there". Meg read the reservation on the computer screen. Anna sighed as she regained calm.

"I know, but exist a problem there".

"If you say it" Meg murmured "Don't worry, I'll do it".

"Thank you, goodbye".

She dropped the phone, trembling. Anna held her head firmly as she began to feel dizzy.

"So?" Anna said with her eyes closed.

"What?" Elsa grimaced in confusion, her lips curled tenderly, her eyebrows arched slightly and her blue eyes showed genuine surprise. Anna tried to hide a smile but then she remembered the nature of the situation.

"You know well what". Anna confronted her. "Let me go".

"I still need you". She yawned showing tiredness.

"But you said you'd let me free!" Anna began to alter. "I did what you told me".

"I know, Anna, and that makes me happy. But for now, I still need you with me". She stroked Anna's hair. "Don't get impatient, honey".

Anna shuddered with disgust, she hated the nickname that Elsa had given her.

"It's already beginning to dawn". Anna looked the first hints of morning light through the window. Elsa began to fix her hair, as she continued with her monologue. "Once we land, I'll follow you into the terminal. We'll hit Starbucks, grab a couple of hot chocolates, you love it, right? Then we'll go to a small hotel that I booked and we'll wait until my boss call me and inform me that everything went well".

Anna sighed slightly excited, maybe the chocolate wasn't a bad idea.

"Then, I'll walk out of your life, and you'll be free again. Sounds good?"

"Do you promise you will not hurt me again?" Her voice was nervous.

Elsa hesitated for a while, trying to find the right answer for both.

"I'll try".

Anna looked how the blonde closes her eyes and surrounded her own body with her arms. Anna tried to rest a while while the plane began to descent, she was still afraid of what might happen but she knew not to be very obvious; she was so close to freedom, and draw attention was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, I was busy with college. But here's the chapter, hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You must be kidding". Elsa walked nervously around the room while was holding the phone with despair. "Listen, it's done. We killed our target; why should I stay with her another hour?"

Elsa forced herself to minimize the tone of her voice; at the opposite end of the room, and lying in an awkward position, Anna was sleeping peacefully. While at first she didn't feel entirely comfortable, the redhead could sleep a few minutes; although she was still aware of the danger of her situation.

"You can't let her go so easily, you should wait until things calm down".

 _Until things calm down? We just kill a politician, Hans. And I covered half of her body with serious injuries. I can't just calm me down._

She sighed angrily, thus ending the call; for some reason she felt anxious, as if someone were to find her to punish her for all of her actions. A sound made her out of her thoughts, her phone was vibrating constantly over the nightstand. Taking the artifact on her hands, Elsa read the message on the screen.

 _ **"Kill her, we can't expose ourselves.**_

 _ **\- H".**_

A simple and direct order.

 _"I can't"_. Her finger slided over the delete key.

 _ **"I promised her that if she cooperated, she would be free.**_

 _ **\- E".**_

Elsa could feel a knot in her stomach when she watched the redhead sleeping in the bed. Sitting down slowly on the bed, Elsa stroked her delicate body. There was something in Anna, something that made her feel dominant and powerful, more than with other victims. Holding tightly Anna's wrists over her head, Elsa began to stroke each of her bruises, liding her fingertips over them.

Anna woke up seeing how Elsa was looking at her with desire and anger. She tried to struggle but found that Elsa was grabbing her arms tightly; her whole body was trembling with fear.

"Don't do anything". Elsa said in a whisper. "Or this will be worse".

Anna closed her eyes tightly, certainly all going to get worse now.

"It's done". The redhead frowned in confusion. "He's dead, and maybe you will be too".

Anna's eyes widened showing fear. Elsa had stopped grab her arms, but her whole body refused to react. Anna tried to utter a word, but her voice disappeared into the air.

"I can hit you, humiliate you, even rape you". Her hands were around Anna's neck, pressing lightly.

Elsa's knee was pressing Anna's crotch over her clothes, her left hand had started to touch her breasts under her shirt. Anna could only mourn while was scratching the mattress with her nails.

The next thing Anna could feel was the cold metal of a gun on her forehead while Elsa was threatening tentatively pull the trigger. Her green eyes showed signs of fear to a degree that she had never experienced. Anna could only think about the actions that led her to this point. She closed her eyes waiting for the thunderous sound, feeling pain in every part of her body.

Elsa's heaving breath was hitting her neck, her left hand was still touching the small breasts of the redhead.

"But kill you, Anna..." Elsa firmly pressed the trigger, the sound of a dry fire rumbled in the room. "Kill you is something that, for some reason, I can't do".


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa was looking at the city through the taxi window, she sighed confused while clenched her fists tightly. She had left Anna in the hotel room, had failed to kill her and even showed some weakness in front of her.

 _What's wrong with you, Elsa? What just happened? Why I'm dealing with all those emotions?_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the voice of the driver, indicating that they had reached her destination. With difficulty she paid the cost, each voice, number and thought floated in the air; she couldn't concentrate on around, she couldn't think clearly. Elsa decided to lock herself in her hotel room while was trying to sort each of her ideas, she should go away, it was clear. She should disappear, try to forget each of those emotions and try to be the sadistic and cold girl who had always been.

But she could not. Elsa was so obsessed with Anna that she allowed herself to taste her lips, explore her body with her hands and caress each of the freckles that were drawn in the curvature of her breasts.

"You are weak". She groaned when she heard his voice.

"I could not do it, Hans". Said in a small voice while several tears streamed down her face.

The next thing Elsa could feel was a sharp blow against her cheek, followed by a burning sensation. The hunter was the prey now.

"Are you talking seriously?" Hans was playing with his shirt, buttoning and unbuttoning the cuffs in an act that denoted anxiety. "Why is she so special?"

Elsa slid her fingers down her slightly reddened cheek.

"Green eyes? Red hair?" He walked around the room watching his reflection in the mirror. "You think she likes you? You're a killer, a sadist who enjoys other people's pain. Do you really think that she has feelings for you?"

She did not said a word.

"Think about it, Elsa". He made a slight gesture in a sarcastic tone "Or Alessa?"

Elsa started to cry inconsolably while was holding her head with her hands. She sighed heavily before whispering.

"I'm tired of this". Her voice was inaudible.

"You will never be free because this will haunt you your whole life. The screams, the corpses. The nightmares".

There was a tense silence between them. Hans looked at Elsa's sickly face, her pale skin, the fear behind her blue eyes and the dissimulated freckles on her cheeks, but she was unable to look at him. Her breathing was accelerating every second and her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"You'll never be free, even if you try". Slowly he walked to the door. "You can love Anna, but she will never love someone like you".

* * *

 **Omg, I'm so sorry for the delay, I was busy (is not an excuse, I know). This is the penultimate chapter, and something interesting will happen in the next chapter. And thank for your reviews and patience.**

 **By the way: I hate and love Hans**


	8. Chapter 8

Anna was putting some books on the shelf, completely silent and trying to ignore the thoughts in her mind. Had gone by four weeks of the murder of Weselton, her kidnapping and her encounter with Elsa, and although she thought she would be able to forget all, the truth was that her life started to worsen.

The police had gone to her house every day, telling that she was a killer and leaving her free at the end. Her nightmares were constant, the bruises were still visible and fear was part of her daily routine.

Her therapist advised her to live her life in a calmer way, choosing a simple job and taking medicine for anxiety. But every day was worse than the last and even her new job, a small bookstore in her neighborhood, was a difficult task.

Anna heard the bell that indicated a new customer, it had been a long day and all she wanted was to lock herself in her room and try to rest, so without much encouragement, and without taking her eyes off her hands, she said it was time to close, wishing she could help.

She kept doing her work, begging to hear the bell again but instead of that, a familiar voice echoed in her ears, cold, cynical and emotionless; pronouncing her name in a whisper that made her have chills.

Elsa was standing in front of her, resting lightly on the door frame. She played awkwardly with her fingers and was observing in detail the place, Elsa smiled at her and made sure to place the latch before her next move. The blonde approached her with a firm step, her fingers slid over the edge of the counter and she seemed to devour Anna with her eyes.

"I really missed you". Elsa's voice was hoarse and slow. This time, she touched Anna's shoulders over her dress, making her tremble to her touch.

Elsa stroked the girl's cheek, getting closer her face to hers and exhaling warm air in her mouth. Anna couldn't help but feel confused, she didn't understand what was happening and was afraid of what Elsa might do.

"You're not safe" she said quickly and inaudible. Anna began to breathe irregularly but without saying a word.

"They are looking for me. They are looking for _us_ ". Elsa placed her little finger over Anna's lips, indicating that she should be silent. "We killed a man, I killed a man and you helped us. _You_ were an accomplice".

Anna could feel how her heart was beating hard and her legs began to weaken. Accomplice? Accomplice of an act that she wanted to stop? The police had already spoken to her and she was trying to live a normal live, why she must now deal with all of this?

Elsa noticed how Anna was watching her with fury, trying to deciphering the hidden hatred in her green eyes.

"You must confess, an alibi well prepared. If you do it, they will leave you alone. They will leave _us_ alone".

Elsa was stroking Anna's chin gently, sliding her fingers to her neck and stooping to kiss her visible wounds gently.

"I'll tell you what you should say". She breathed hot air over Anna's freckled skin. "The calls, the wounds, I'll take care of that. I'll be fine, you'll be fine".

Elsa had learned how to dominate Anna and for her, Anna was a completely open book, a portion of clay which she could mold to her liking. Elsa was attracted by her, that was clear, but also she wanted to dominate her, let her know who was in command.

This time there were no weapons or threats; only a calm and sonorous voice.

"Are you going to help me?"

Elsa looked up and met with those green eyes watching her fearful, trying to not make any eye contact.

"Anna?"

The redhead stood on tiptoe to kiss her, licking the other lips awkwardly and breathing hard.

"I promise". She muttered in a small voice.

* * *

 **Ok, this fanfic is longer than I expected and yes, Elsa is manipulating Anna. And sorry for the delay, I'm a mess. I promise that I'll post the next chapter this week.**

 **And thank to Salnar for your reviews.**

 **And yes, I changed my FF user (I'm a mess, again).  
**


	9. Chapter 9

The interrogation room was small, dirty, and dark. A camera was recording each of Anna's actions and the policemen didn't stop harassing her with various questions, one followed by another, giving her just enough time to respond. It was understandable, the police had an unsolved murder and apparently Anna was the only way to solve it.

"Name". The redhead looked up when she heard the question.

"Anna". She took a deep breath. "Anna Summers".

"Tell me, Anna, do you work at the Four Seasons Hotel?"

Anna shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm the owner of a small bookstore".

Her fingers thumped eagerly on her thighs, trying to control her nervousness.

"Although..." She continued. "I used to work there before. I was the manager".

"How long?"

"One year".

Her answers were short and precise, avoiding giving too much information.

"Mr. Weselton, does the name sound familiar?" Anna nodded. "He was murdered almost three months ago in your formerly hotel. Did you know if someone wanted to hurt him?"

 _Yes._

"No". Her voice was firm and without any trace of doubt.

"You must tell the truth, Miss Summers".

Anna closed her eyes as she drank a big sip of water, she was very aware of what she was facing, she knew she could go to prison. But she didn't care, Elsa had told her that she would get her out of this and somehow, Anna trusted her word.

I wasn't in town at the time".

Truth.

"I came back to California two days after his death".

Lie.

"I have receipts that prove it".

Elsa had falsified calls, bills and airline tickets; it seemed that all possibilities were playing in her favor.

"Who was running the hotel then?"

"Megara Williams, my deputy manager".

Anna looked at the time on the clock in front of her, feeling how the bile was build up in her throat.

"Where..."

"I had traveled to my grandfather's funeral, you can read his obituary if you like".

 _Calm down, Anna. Drop your guard, just a couple more questions._

The officer shrugged as he wrote every word in his notebook.

"One more thing, miss Summers". She tried to control her thoughts. "Do you know miss Alessa Volk?"

"Alessa?"

For the first time since the interrogation began, her face showed an expression of genuine confusion.

"Or Elsa, one of her many false names".

A small drop of sweat slid down her cheek.

"She is suspected of first-degree murder and other charges. Her partner in crime was captured a few days ago, giving as the only statement that _'that ice bitch had done all the work'_ , how cowardly".

Anna memorized each word carefully.

"We lost her trail when she boarded the flight to California, apparently is good for passing unnoticed among crowds".

The manapproached Anna slowly, staring into her eyes.

"She is very dangerous, so if you has any information about her, you are obliged to say it".

Anna doubted for several seconds, feeling how the walls seemed to close each time she breathed and imagining that her thoughts could be read aloud. Anna brushed her mouth with her fingers, thinking in detail the phrase she should say next, knowing that everything was at stake.

She inhaled pushing the table away from her body, opening her mouth only to utter the words she knew would mark her destiny forever.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, you must hate me.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So, did they asked you about me?"

"Yes. And I did everything you told me".

Elsa's fingers slid down Anna's chin, pulling her closer to kiss her slowly, a cynical smile was on her face. Her new _improvised pet_ couldn't have done a better job. Anna was her personal puppet and she couldn't be prouder of that.

Elsa didn't have to worry about police or arrest warrants against her, she had accused Hans for everything and now she could take a few days off until get another job, waiting with her new _toy_.

 _She's so submissive_. Elsa thought as she stroked the redhead's back, without breaking the contact between their lips

"Elsa". Her voice was barely an inaudible moan. Anna pulled her away to sit on the bed, pushing her chest and keeping some distance between them. "Why me?"

Elsa took the opportunity to pull herself on top of her and unbuttoning Anna's shirt. With the young girl completely in topless she decided to hold tightly Anna's wrists over her head, treating her like a small and defenseless prey.

"Can you shut up for five minutes?" She liked to be in control, specifically in these situations.

Anna bit hard her lip when she felt Elsa sucking one of her nipples without mercy, leaving red hickeys on her skin. Her hands were still over her head so she couldn't defend herself in any way; it hurts, and it was much more unbearable when Elsa bit her bruises.

"Wait". Anna pulled her away, defending herself with her feet. "Tell me, why did you involve me in this?"

"Well, originally you weren't part of the plan". Elsa hugged Anna as she kissed her lips briefly. "We had planned to assassinate Weaselton at the conference that he had hours before going to your hotel, but we had an inconvenience".

Anna looked at her in confusion.

"So we researched a bit more and noticed that he was going to stay at your hotel. Small, modest, it was the perfect place. But we needed to have him in the right room, and that's when you get into the game. You were perfect, the missing piece of the puzzle. You obeyed every one of my orders without any objection".

Anna tried to kiss her but her progress was hampered by two cold and pale fingers pressing over her lips. Her instinctive reaction was to lick them with desire, covering them with her saliva. Elsa smiled at her, patting her cheek with enthusiasm.

"Like a well-trained dog". Anna smiled shyly. "But I knew that I was risking a lot. If they caught us, Hans was going to blame me; that bastard, certainly you heard of him in the interrogation. And I should escape again, with another identity".

"Alessa…" Anna muttered doubtfully.

"Apparently, they told you a lot about me". She smiled mockingly. "So I had to draw up a plan. This is not the first time I blame someone and, I assure you, it will not be the last".

"That means that you planned everything? Anna buried her face in Elsa's neck, kissing her pale skin gently.

Elsa shuddered at the contact, Anna was driving her crazy and couldn't stand it anymore.

"If know the answer will let me finish my work: Yes, I did".

With a quick movement she unbuttoned Anna's pants, finding a small plastic device around her waist. The redhead pulled away enough to show that it was a tape recorder, smiling at the Elsa's bewildered expression of be caught in this situation.

"Looks like I'm not so well trained, _honey_ ".

Anna turned off the recorder with her fingers and soon, both girls were surrounded by a police raid that violently entered the room.

* * *

 **I know, you expected a sex scene, but sadly that didn't happen. And again, sorry for the long delay, last chapter is already written, so I'll post it this week, I promise. And happy holidays.**


End file.
